


3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire

by LenaLawlipop



Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Roach (The Witcher), Roach Has the Brain Cell (The Witcher), Tumblr Prompt, winter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Winter prompts fromthis postThere had been something indescribable, the first time Roach had seen her Witcher create fire. She knew humans had mastered the art of sparking a flame, but she had never seen one that could harbor it in his hand, mold it to his will. It had been her first encounter with a Witcher, and when she had seen him produce a flame, even in the middle of the pouring rain, she had known this one was special.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: POV: Roach's braincell (Winter prompts) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire

**Author's Note:**

> This one got a little mystical for a little bit, but honestly I just wanted the murder family to cuddle around the fire XD

There had been something indescribable, the first time Roach had seen her Witcher create fire. She knew humans had mastered the art of sparking a flame, but she had never seen one that could harbor it in his hand, mold it to his will. It had been her first encounter with a Witcher, and when she had seen him produce a flame, even in the middle of the pouring rain, she had known this one was special. 

She'd seen lesser animals flee from him. Idiots, the lot of them.

Even other humans seemed afraid of her Witcher, and Roach was frankly offended on his behalf. It was almost a relief when Jaskier had joined them, helping Roach preach to the rest of the humans, since they didn't seem to understand her.

Years had passed, and yet Geralt never got any less majestic, in her eyes. She had seen him hurt many times, she knew he wasn't immortal, but he had to be some minor deity, at least. She had been deemed worthy, and she wouldn't let the gods down.

They had developed a routine after a little while, Geralt and her. He would make camp at night, start a fire, and set his food to cook. Roach would wait patiently until the food was on the spit, and Geralt would wash his hands with water from one of his skins before setting out to brush her hair while keeping an eye on the fire.

It was Roach's favorite time of the day.

Jaskier had wanted to help brush her mane when he'd joined them, but she hadn't wanted him to - this was her and Geralt's moment, and while the bard was nice, he'd have to prove himself to her before she'd let him in to this.

Eventually, though, a compromise was reached. 

Geralt would catch their dinner while Jaskier arranged the firewood. Geralt would start the fire and skin their meal while Jaskier gathered water and arranged the bedrolls. Geralt would brush Roach, and Jaskier would keep an eye on the food. Then they would eat together. Roach would allow this, she decided, when they started sitting closer and closer each night. 

On the nights where they would fall asleep still sitting together against a log, or against their packs, Roach would try to bring them their bedrolls closer, and, if the forest was the right mix of quiet and loud, she'd lay down next to them. Geralt liked that, she thought. He'd smile at her when he saw her pick their bedrolls in her mouth. He'd pat her neck when she laid down next to him.

She didn't mind laying down with Geralt around. She was happy to care for him as she did, because she knew, at the end of the day, Geralt would have her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you’d like to create related content based on my fic, please visit my profile for my blanket permission statement!
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [lenalawlipop](https://lenalawlipop.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 3. Reading by the fire/cuddling by the fire - LenaLawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548756) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress), [WoollyLambdaPods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoollyLambdaPods/pseuds/WoollyLambdaPods)




End file.
